Episode 22
Miss Cinnabon is the ninth episode of season 2, and the twenty-second episode of MPGIS. It aired on May 14th, 2013. Summary At the Oak Park Mall, the Atchison cheerleaders meet with Ashley Katchadorian, who arranged the meeting to tell the cheerleaders some juicy secrets about the Overland Park cheerleaders. The information she gives, however, is of no use to them, and while Trisha 2 is confused, Tanya Berkowitz and Taylor McDevitt are disappointed that Ashley's information is useless. Tanya makes it clear to Ashley that she wants secrets about the Overland Park cheer squad, such as routines, and Ashley nonchalantly replies that she could've given it to them all along. She proceeds to tell them their basic cheer routine, however, it is exactly the same as every other cheer team, causing Tanya to curse in frustration. She asks Ashley for specifics, such as the music they're dancing to or the color of their pom-poms, but Ashley replies that since she missed the majority of practice, she was unable to find out. While they're talking, Deandra, who had used the bathroom earlier after experimenting with different combinations of food, sees the Atchison cheer squad, who recognize her, and she tries to pretend not to know them. This doesn't fool them, however, and Tanya expresses her surprise that Deandra is at Overland Park. Deandra, dropping the act of pretending not to know the cheerleaders, mentions their involvement in stirring the pot against the Overland Park cheerleaders, and warns them to not do so. Taylor retorts that their rivalry with Overland Park is cheerleader business, and reminds Deandra to mind her own business. Tanya also threatens to reveal the reason why Deandra had to leave Atchison High in a hurry if Deandra involves herself with their rivalry. Deandra questions why they're at Oak Park Mall in the first place and learns that it burned down, hence the rivalry. Deandra explains how she managed to get a robotic arm after her arms were ripped off in episode 11, and warns the Atchison cheerleaders that if the Overland Park cheerleaders were willing to rip someone's arm off for a bathroom, they would do far worse to someone trying to encroach on their mall. The Atchison cheerleaders don't believe her, and Taylor reinforces that they won't leave. Deandra then threatens to make them leave with the use of her robotic arm, and proves her point by throwing Ashley Katchadorian into the fountain. Tanya once again threatens to tell not just Overland Park High, but the entirety of the city about why Deandra left Atchison in shame if she tries to harm any one of the Atchison cheerleaders, then the three take their leave. Characters *Deandra *Tanya Berkowitz *Trisha 2 *Taylor McDevitt *Ashley Katchadorian *Mackenzie Zales (mentioned) *Trisha Cappelletti (mentioned) *Saison Margeurite (mentioned) Trivia *Deandra is seen using the bathroom previously mentioned by Trisha and Mackenzie in episode 6. *When Ashley Katchadorian meets with the Atchison cheerleaders, she reveals that: **Mackenzie has had a debit card since 2011 **Trisha is an only child **Saison Margeurite is pregnant ***This however was already revealed in Episode 14 * Taylor reveals that Deandra used to be a handspring specialist in the Atchison cheer squad. * Deandra calls herself "Juliette Cinnabon" in this episode, after denying to the Atchison cheer squad that she is the same Deandra that used to be part of their cheer squad. * Tanya reveals that she is only afraid of three things: ** Joseph Gordon-Levitt ** The live-action film adaptation of Mario Bros. ** The word colander